Namimori High
by kuronekko
Summary: Oya oya... the whole khr cast is in high school? And they're delinquents? Mukuro transfers to Namimori, meeting Hibari. That's when chaos ensues. 6918, B26. Mild D18, 8059? T for any cursing...


Something I hope to be a multi-chapter fic. Erratic updates and grammatical errors. Had to change the age gaps of the characters.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! All rights belong to Akira-sensei.

Chapter I

Ahh... first day of high school... this would be fun, considering this _is_ Namimori High, the school where _he_ studies. I adjusted my purple tie, a smirk forming at my lips as I strutted through the school gates. "Herbivore, you're late. I will bite you to—" His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Oya oya Hibari Kyouya, you will do what?" He has not changed in the slightest. Good. The shocked face of the always-impassive prefect was just too amusing. I snickered. The shocked expression morphed into one of irritation. Kufufufu... That expression was delightful as well. I ducked the incoming tonfa. Then, I made a mad dash for the school, narrowly avoiding a tonfa that came flying my way. Turning back when I was at the entrance of the building and at a safe distance from a fuming skylark, I saw that tonfa stuck in one of the walls. Well, lucky that didn't hit me.

Apart from that Kyouya was absolutely outraged! His fist wrapped around the tonfa was clenching it so tightly; I thought it would have broken. Did I mention he was also shaking in anger? To say I was pleased was an understatement. I gave flashed a smug smile and a wave goodbye. "Bye Kyouya~ I have to get to class."

I entered my new classroom with a smile on my face. Time to greet my new classmates~ I wonder if Kyouya is in this class... Letting my heterochromatic eyes sweep across the room, I surveyed the students. I let out a breath. This class was, to put it simply— total chaos. The desks were in disarray, students chatted noisily, and some were even running about. With the noise I heard from the other classes, I would say the rest of the classes are no different.

"Shut up, kora!" a blond stepped into the classroom, wearing a military uniform and carrying a rifle? He didn't seem fazed by the disorder of the class. The class quietened down, though not entirely.

"This is the new student, Rokudou Mukuro, kora. My name's Colonello. Let us start class, kora." Not even letting me introduce myself? How disappointing… I gave the class my perfected smile. I am pretty sure a few girls swooned, fools. The rest were not so easily swayed. I could see most of them looking down at me, not even taking me seriously. Seems like they need some convincing that I am not just a pretty face. Well this would be fun. Walking to the back, I plopped myself down, next to a blonde whose fringe covered his face entirely. Was he wearing a tiara? "Kufufu" I snickered, unable to hold in my amusement. This school had rifle-carrying teachers, weird blondes wearing tiaras. What's next? Mafia?

"What are you snickering at, peasant?" Oya oya… The blonde could speak. Seriously, 'peasant'? I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Nothing to be concerned about. Say, is that a tiara on your head?" An impish smile appeared on my face. I just couldn't resist asking. Though I am sure the blonde would be furious.

"W-why you! How dare you insult the Prince that way, I'll carve up your pretty face!" Blondie snarled. The Prince? He talks in third person, definitely blonde. "Just like that stupid froggy…" I heard him mutter under his breath. Froggy? Hmm… That reminds me of Little One and his green hair. _Swish!_ A knife flew past my face. I had dodged in time but several strands of my silky hair got cut off. My smile stayed in place, though it did looked quite forced.

"Ushishishi… You won't dodge the next ones." I pulled out my trident and deflected the next batch of knives he threw. My patented sadistic smirk in place, I lunged at him, eager for payback. The rest of the class started chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Oya, if it was a show they wanted, it was a show they would get. Kufufufu…

"KORA! LISTEN TO CLASS!" The teacher was suddenly right in front of me. He was blocking the way to that Prince, how annoying. I tried my best to stop my tracks despite the momentum but that was not needed. The teacher smashed his head against mine. Damn! That hurt! I took a deep breath, trying to stop my face scrunching up in pain. There was no way I'll let them see me in pain. Why didn't he head-butt Prince over there? My face slipped into a mask with practiced ease, smirk still in place.

Noting that I showed no signs of pain, the teacher stared at me for a moment with his baby blue eyes. "Not bad, kora! Just like Reborn said, kora!" Then he walked away, continuing with his lesson. Reborn told him about me? I feel my smirk twist into a forced smile. Was it because Reborn didn't respect my privacy? Or is it due to the teacher's 'kora'? 'Cause those are friggin annoying!

I'll try to make it longer next time. Please review~ Pardon my grammar and OCC-ness of Mukuro.


End file.
